1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a loading apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for loading and unloading pellets in a slingshot that can load and unload pellets conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional slingshot for projecting pellets comprises a forked handle and two elastic strips attached respectively to the handle. A pocket for holding a pellet is attached to the elastic strips. To project a pellet, the pocket with a pellet is pulled back and the elastic strips are stretched. After releasing the pocket, the pellet is propelled toward a target as the elastic strips contract from the stretched position.
However, the conventional slingshot can not carry a plurality of pellets so the pellets must be carried separately by a user with a pouch. Taking out the pellets from the pouch is inconvenient and slows down the speed of projecting pellets. Furthermore, because the pellets are often small steel balls, excessive pellets may fall out and spread on the ground easily when taking the pellets from the pouch.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an apparatus for loading and unloading pellets in a slingshot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.